Twilight Hours
by swornblade
Summary: Twilight gets bored of her normal everyday life, and decides to use some of the knowledge forbidden books taught her. - If you have any requests for characters, please don't be afraid to ask! I'll do any character, even if they are not a villain.
1. Chapter 1

So bored...nothing to do. Life gets quite boring when you've read every book in existence, seen every sight. Done absolutely everything. Except Murder. As a Princess, you can't break your own laws. But you can change them to suit your every whim. All it takes is a bit of persuasion, and magic.

**Document**

**"I, Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville, hereby order the arrest of all ponies with a record of crime/s against Equestria or any of her counter parts. All of the arrested are to be transported to my Castle where they will be taken care by my Royal Guard. They will not be dealt any serious harm.** **Signed** **_Princess Twilight Sparkle_****"**

All over Equestria my new...toys, for a lack of better words, were being rounded up. Already my underground dungeons were filling up. Of course, these were built after my castle..ah..grew. I had the Diamond Dogs dig them out with a promise of them not being caught up in my little plans. I deemed them members of my Royal Guard, of course, my actual Royal Guard did not know of this. No one did. No one knew how bored I was. I have done anything and everything. That's the upside to reading every book in existence. Most of them were forbidden. A lot of them contained Dark Magic, Curses, how to mix a deadly potion, but my favourite, how to get away with murder. I have read and re-read it so many times I could recite it in my sleep. In fact I'm scared I have. But what am I to be scared of? If Spike found out I could swear him to secrecy or make him join my little game..that'd be fun...maybe he could help me. Maybe he'd finally grow into a fully dragon, not be stuck in his stupid baby body forever. I liked the power hungry Spike...In fact, I was the one who set that little incidence up. Telling Spike about birthdays and such. But, if he happened to, disagree, with my plans...well, I guess he'd be committing a crime against a Princess, disloyalty. He'd have to join my little game.

Room in the dungeons was filling up fast. They Diamomd Dogs were working overtime to make more space to account for the rate of villains spilling in through my doors. I was surprised to see how many faces there were. Trixie, Chrysalis, Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, Discord...there was one face missing, Nightmare Moon's. Well, I didn't expect her to show up. She was Princess Lunas other half after all. If I were to have her in my game, I'd be committing a crime again Equestria myself, then I'd have to be part of the game, and that wouldn't work. To be truthful, I was actually quite scared to play with Chrysalis. She was a Changling after all, I wondered what she would do...And Discord...ah, 'reformed' and all. Fluttershy would be heartbroken. But she'd get over it. I'm a Princess, for Celestias sake! I can do what I want. And I want to have fun.


	2. Trixie - Part One

Finally, it was time to start my game. My cells were completely full and every villain had been rounded up. I decided to start on 'level one' so to speak. Somepony easy. Somepony weak. Somepony like Trixie Lulamoon. I slowly walked up to her crystal cell, my horn glowing slightly as I levitated her out of her bunker on which she slept. I cast a spell to make sure she stayed unconscious until I was ready. Once the handcuffs and my array of other devices were set up, I woke my first victi- ah, playmate, from her slumber.

"Ah, Trixie, I did miss you after you ran from Ponyville, really wasn't hard to find you. All we had to do was follow the trail of lies and deception" I explained, walking in slow circle around my gagged friend.

"Whatnsmshwvqjbsu snsjqnsoqjskoqoakkama..." Was all that escaped her lips, I lit my horn to remove her blindfold, her pupils grew to adjust to the dim light, and eventually, her eyes followed suit. She started to cry, tears leaving shiny trails on her blue coat.

"Oh hush now Trixie, don't cry now. I haven't even started yet" I said in a tone one would use too a filly. I walked up the weeping pony and wiped a tear away with my hoof. "I'll be gentle, don't worry" I trotted over to a metal table containing various torture tools. I decided to go for a small razor blade to start out with. Grabbing it in my magenta magic, Trixie started crying again, pulling at her bonds, try to escape. I completely ignored her efforts and continue to approach her. "This'll only hurt a bit" I lied. I seemed to do that a lot lately, lying, now I see why Discord liked it so much. I teared my mind back to the task at hand at I made the first cut. Slowly, Delibrate and Deep. The dark red liquid dripped down the blue unicorn ponies' leg, leaving the coat behind it a brown color. I let a chuckle escape my lips. Oh, this is fun. "So, Trixie, your pretty useless with that horn right? Your not gonna need it?" I asked, hopping in circles around her as I levitated a hammer in my magic, bringing it down hard on the ponies horn, shattering it, leaving a sharp uneven base in it's place. Trixie screamed, even heard through her gag, a sharp, high, ear piercing screech. I ripped her gag off with my free hoof, grabbing her jaw in the other, I yanked her tongue out using my magic, as I brought her jaw up and her head down, making her cut her own tongue off. Since she could no longer scream, she just sat there, this her mouth hanging open, blood dripping everywhere. "Tsk, tsk" I chided, "look at the mess your making, Trixie, let's clean this up" I grabbed a scalpel and set to work cutting her cutie mark off, them using it to mop up the blood. "Now Trixie, because you were such a good girl. I'll let you live, but don't worry, I'll be back later!" I chimed, sedating her yet again. "DOGS!" I yelled "take this mare to her cell. And make sure she survives, or our deal is up" I barked the orders at them. Turning my back and walking to the lowest known floor of my castle. Time to face the world.


	3. Flim Flam Brothers

I set to work planning my next steps carefully. This would be hard. Killing celebrities? But these celebrities deserved what I'd give them. No one would miss them. I strode down to the cells, approaching the unicorn twins, "Hello Flim, Flam" I greeted them.

"Ah Princess Twilight!" Stammered Flim,

"What a pleasure!" Finished Flam. Both colts dripped in perspiration, obviously nervous.

"Stop fretting you two!" I ordered, I let a small grin form on my face as I turned away. "It'll all be over soon" I said in a sing-song voice. Not even bothering to sedate them, I grabbed one of their hind legs in my magic, dragging them to the same room in which Trixie sat, I hadn't cleaned it yet, so blood was visible on the walls and floors. The twins eyes widen, just as the previous visitor's in this room had, that look never got old. This time it'd different though, I was dealing with two victims here, both strong unicorns and not easily scared. I knew they probably try and use their magic to escape, so that's where I started. I locked the only door to the room and lit my horn making a small floating purple fire appear. That was the only source of light in the room. Suddenly the light went out. A scream filled the air. Then silence. Nothing was heard or seen for what seemed like forever. I lit the fire once more as I appeared in front of Flims face, I lluminating the entire room in a purple glow. Flim looked at me slightly confused, letting his eyes trail behind me. Then the fear kicked in. His eyes grew wider that natural until is irises seemed to take over the white. He stumbled back, tripping over his own hooves, still staring at the master piece that hung behind me. His own brother, hanging from one of the crystal rafters by his own intestines, still attached to his gut. Horn broken off completely, the shattered pieces sitting inside his slashed open stomach, his neck was broken and the rest of his body was covered in cuts of various depths and sizes, his cutie mark also removed. Whilst Flims eyes were glued to the sight of his brother, I got behind him, I shoved the bloodied piece of coat that was once his brothers cutie mark in his mouth, it serving as a gag. Finally the state of shock that had left Flim frozen in place subsided. Without thinking, he lit up his horn and shot an apple green blast of magic my way, which I easily dodged, a simple side step was all it took.

"Tsk tsk" I said clicking my tongue as I approached, the other unicorn still blasting un-aimed blasts of magic at my approaching form, nothing but a shadow in the dark room.

"Now now Flim, it isn't nice to shoot your magic at ponies. And if you do, at least aim right!" I said, my voice rising in volume. As I yelled the last words, I sent my magic flying forward, tentacles of purple magic shooting out towards the remaining pony as fast as a bullet. The tentacles on my magic wrapped around his hooves, lifting him up against the cold crystal wall behind him.

"P-p-please Princess! Have mercy!" He yelled, struggling against the magic bonds. I mulled over his plea for a while. Maybe it was time to use a trick or two I learnt from Tirek.

"Ok, fine" I said, releasing his bonds and withdrawing my tentacles slightly, still keeping them alive with my magic. The pastel yellow unicorn fell shaking to the ground when my tentacles came at him again. They wrapped around his neck, pumping, as if sucking. Well, they should look like that as that's exactly what they're doing. Sucking. Sucking the life out of the unicorn once known as Flim, but was now nothing but an empty husk once containing life. His once bright yellow coat greyed, his mane sagged whilst mine stood on end, power surged through my body, cause me to shudder. I let out a small laugh, one of those stereotypical evil laughs. I envisioned myself as an evil scientist in that moment, white robes and coke bottle glasses. Maybe I would be one day. But for now, I have to cleanse the world.


End file.
